Cain
Cain '(カイン, ''Kain) was once a candidate to becoming a Majin (魔神, Magic God) in the past, but has failed, due to being impure, thus becoming a Failed Majin instead, but was also cursed with his spirit being trapped to his skeleton and his bones being everlasting, being immortal, but only his bones remainning forever, while his flesh rotted away, leaving him nothing but a living skeleton. It is due to his current appearnace that he is often called '''Death (死, Shi) out of the confusion that he is the Grim Reaper, much to his dismay. Appearance Whatever remains of Cain's appearance as a human is long gone, with his skin rotting away, leaving only a skeleton behind. How his previous appearance as a human looked like is unknown, even he doesn't remember due to how long it's been. The only clothing he has is a purple cloth that covers mostly his upper body and torso, though he also wears cloaks to conceal his skeletal body from others. Personality Due to his immortality and curse, the thousands of years Cain has lived have drastically changed his personality, barely leaving traces of what he once was, though, it could be thought that he wasn't kind, due to being considered "impure" and thus failing to become a Majin. Today, Cain has learned to live with his curse, and barely shows detest towards it as one would expect, though still wishes he wasn't cursed. Cain has a semi-negative outlook on life, knowing how sad it is that evantually everything and everyone will die someday, as he has witnessed everyone around him slowly die, but believes that one must cherish his life and not foolishly throw it away, by committing dangerous acts or even suicide, showing he is genuinely kind. Despite wearing cloaks at times, Cain doesn't bother to hide himself, and simply says he wears cloaks and cloth just because it is natural for someone to "cover up", as such, he cares very little if people see his skeletal body, and has even grown used to their frightened reactions and calling him "Death" or the "Grim Reaper", to the degree that he appears to have accepted these names, and uses them as threats, saying he will take his victim's soul to the abyss if they do not do as he says. Cain isn't very social, never beginning a conversations or bothering to continue any with someone who has spoken to him, having grown used to being alone, and not wanting to befriend anyone who will evantually die before him, but still listens to others in need of help, due to him not wanting people's lives to be lost by unnatural causes, and is rather generous, never asking for anything in return, though that is most likely due to the fact he has no need for anything, since he doesn't require food or water and can survive perfectly fine in any weather and in any condition due to his body being simply a skeleton. Powers & Abilities Immortality Cain's immortality was the curse he recieved, in which his soul was trapped inside his own skeleton and made everlasting, meaning, his bones are what are truly immortal, while his flesh simply rotted away, leaving him a skeleton. However, as a skeleton, Cain's body has went through changes, and his immortality doesn't simply provide eternal life. Immense Strength: Due to no longer having any muscles or the restrictions the human body has, Cain's strength is basically unlimited, being capable of destroying boulders with a single hand, lifting gigantic objects with a single hand and throwing them as if they were mere pebbles, however, this doesn't make Cain completely capable of doing whatever he may desire with his strength, for once, his brute strength is dangerous to others, even a simple hand shake can end horribly wrong, hence, Cain tries to hold back and never come in contact with others who may easily be harmed, there is also the fact his skeletal body is still composed of normal bones, thus he can't lift everything, due to the risk of his body breaking and might even break his body using his own strength, which is why Cain is extremely careful during combat. Immense Speed & Agility: Cain's body is also incredibly light, due to being only bones, as such, he is capable of quick movements and overwhelm his enemies with ease, as well as jump to incredible heights, and has less dangers with his speed than his strength, aside from the fall damage of great heights breaking his body, depending on how he lands and where. Average Durability: Cain's skeletal body is still composed out of ordinary bones, and as such, can be broken when enough force is applied, much like any other human bone breaks. It is because of this, that Cain holds back his strength, in the fear that he might break his own body if he isn't careful or that he might lift something that is so heavy it will break him. Regeneration: What makes Cain truly an immortal skeleton, is his regeneration, being capable of regenerating his bones depending on the size of the damage, but no matter how badly injured or what is left of him, as long as even a single tooth remains of Cain's body, he can regenerate his entire skeleton in due time, something such as an arm though, can regenerate within a few seconds or minutes, and due to his immortal body, can continue walking even if he is beheaded and simply reattach dismembered limbs. Magecraft Trivia *Cain's appearance is based off of Shiro from Shakugan no Shana. *Cain is known as the first human to commit murder in the Bible, by killing his brother, Abel. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Mages Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Character